


Home

by maggiesawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, more about Maggie's aunt that took her in when she was kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesawyer/pseuds/maggiesawyer
Summary: As much as Maggie begs and pleads her aunt not to come to National City to meet her girlfriend, her aunt still shows up in front of her girlfriend's apartment at six in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before I start this ! I'd gotten inspiration to write this from head canons on tumblr, so the credit goes to the user sawyerdnvers for those. Also, since we weren't given much on Maggie's aunt, this is only my interpretation on how she would act or look like. None of this is true, obviously, I just thought it would be cute for her and Alex to finally meet.

Every Thursday afternoon Maggie receives a phone call from her aunt. 

The detective is usually sat at her desk at work, filling out reports and signing papers, when the obnoxious ringtone blares from her phone and the screen reads _"Auntie."_

She'd never really considered addressing her as mom, rather calling her by her first name, because mom was too much of a painful reminder of someone who didn't accept her. But her Aunt Elizabeth did, and she was forever grateful that she'd took her in and provided her with a safe place to live. 

"Hey, Liz. How's everything?" Maggie held the phone to her ear as she leaned back in the chair at her desk, a wide smile already set on her face.

"Maggie! Everything is quite well, darling. How have you been?" Her aunt questioned, "How's work?" 

"Good to hear that, and I've been doing good." Maggie breathed out honestly, her girlfriend quickly popping into her mind.

Alex had been so great lately, _they_ have been so great lately. Maggie spent more time at Alex's place than her own, enjoying the breakfast cooked for her and the constant mumble of _"Gross."_ after the plate was set down in front of her. Maggie always laughed at that, not only because her girlfriend had been so over dramatic about everything she ate, but because of how domestic it all felt. 

"That's great, sweetheart," She paused, and Maggie knew what was coming next. "So,"

Maggie groaned, her head dropping back to rest on the chair. "Liz, do we have to go over this every Thursday? I have a place here, in National City. It doesn't hurt to remember I'm thirty," Her eyes squeezed shut at the topic of conversation always brought up by her Aunt.

"Oh come on, Maggie, you can always come home!" She paused, as if she'd only realized what Maggie say just then, "No way it's been thirty years. You're making me old, kiddo." 

She laughed pretty loudly at that, causing a few heads to snap in her direction. Her eyes fell to the clock on the wall, indicating that it was her time to check out for the day. She got up from her seat, grabbing the jacket from the back of her chair and sliding it on as best she could while holding the phone.

"You are old," She joked, the smile growing on her face as she heard her aunt laugh. 

It was silent for a few moments, the both of them enjoying the comfortable silence through the phone. Maggie missed her Aunt dearly, despite her constant questions of _"So have you found a lady yet, Maggie?"_ , because she knew it was because Liz cared. 

Elizabeth Sawyer wasn't much older than her niece, give or take a solid 15 years. They were inseparable after Maggie opened up to her, she took the place of her parental figure growing up. Ever since the day the teen came knocking at her door, cheeks stained with tears and lip trembling, a heavy suitcase set behind her and a large backpack weighing down her small shoulders, Elizabeth promised herself that she would never let anything this traumatizing happen to Maggie ever again.  

And she wasn't her birth mother, she wasn't and she knew that, but she raised the girl from age fourteen, and she still considered Maggie as _her_ little girl.

Because her sister did nothing but cry when her husband screamed and called Maggie names when they found out she was gay. Her sister just sat there and cried, and watched her own daughter be thrown on the streets, without saying a word or without bothering to contact her ever since.

So the woman stepped up, and she was there through the discussions of girls Maggie found beautiful and sweet. She was there when the younger girl was reminded of what happened, and completely broke down in her bathroom, holding her tight and whispering reassuring words in her ear. She was there when Maggie was sick with a cold, when she went through her first breakup, when she decided that she was going to be a cop. And she couldn't be more proud of the amazing woman she'd raised.

"You know, honey, I haven't forgotten all about Alex." She teased after awhile, almost hearing the smile in Maggie's reply.

"Yeah, well," She trailed off, hanging her head as she slipped her bag into the seat beside her of her car. "It'd be hard to forget someone like her," Maggie said quietly, her heart swelling for the tall, DEO agent waiting for her at home.

"I want to meet this woman who has my little girl all lovesick," Liz gushed, "I'm buying a ticket right now, I'm coming to National City and you cannot tell me otherwise." 

"Don't you dare," Maggie refused, because as much as she loved her aunt, she knew how many embarrassing stories she had under her belt, she knew how many embarrassing pictures she had shoved into her wallet. Alex didn't need to see that. 

"I'm only teasing you, Mag," She sighed into the phone, thinking of her niece and how strong that woman was. How _proud_ she was of her. "Well, I'll let you go. I love you always, darling. Careful driving." She added quickly, causing Maggie to laugh yet again.

"I love you too, Auntie." She replied, clicking her phone off and taking a deep breath, before starting her way back to their apartment.

 

The next day, Maggie has off. 

She's happy to sleep in with the warmth radiating off her girlfriend next to her, legs tangled together and arms holding each other tight. And she's waken up by fingers running through her messed hair, and lips against her temple, forehead, nose, cheek. 

Maggie smiles before even opening her eyes, "Morning, Danvers." She says, voice still heavy from the sleep she'd caught up on from the long week of work.

"Good morning, Sawyer." Alex replied, the same smile mirrored on her own lips, before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. 

Maggie brought her hand up to rest on Alex's cheek, her lips moving steadily with the one's pressed against hers, and Maggie swore she's never felt more relaxed in her life. Once Alex pulled away, very, very slowly, the detective was quick to meet her lips again. It was happily returned, a sigh coming from Alex as soon as it happened. 

A knock on the door was what interrupted the pair, Alex's hand slipping out from where it was under her shirt, and only then did Maggie catch how early it was.

"Who's here at six in the morning?" She lifted her body off of Alex's, moving off the bed and grabbing her gun from the side table.

Padding over to the door, she stood on her tip toes to look through the peep hole,  causing her to gasp and quickly put the weapon down. Alex sat up in bed, brow furrowed as she got up as well, standing behind Maggie.

"Who is it?" 

Before she could even finish, Maggie pulled the door open and fell into the arms of the person behind it. "Liz," She whispered, arms thrown around her smaller body and squeezing her tight. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come," It wasn't said with any malice, just very softly and carefully.

"My beautiful girl, didn't you get my message? I landed here about a half an hour ago," She held onto her niece, stroking her hair and choking back tears that were threatening to brim her eyes.

"I, uh, no. I was _busy_ ," Maggie finally pulled away, looking at the woman in front of her. 

Elizabeth was only about an inch or two taller than Maggie, shortness kind of ran in the family, with long black hair tied neatly in a bun. Her skin was the same tone as her niece's, and her eyes were wide with wrinkles under them from aging. She'd still looked about the same when she took Maggie in, just some changed features here and there. 

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, dropping her bag lightly down next to her on the ground. 

"You must be Alex," She met eyes with the woman, still looking very confused, leaning against the kitchen counter dressed in pajamas. "I'm Elizabeth, her aunt. Sorry to drop in on a short notice," 

Alex seemed to relax at that, her eyes went wide and bright, and she quickly moved over to stand in front of her girlfriend's aunt. 

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Sawyer." Alex said formally, holding out her hand. But Elizabeth pulled her into a hug instead, swaying the taller woman as she did so.

"It's finally nice to meet the girl who's kept my angel so happy," She said sincerely, causing Maggie to blush and Alex to meet eyes with her over Liz's shoulders. "You are so, incredibly beautiful, dear." 

"Thank you," It was Alex's turn to blush, dropping her head as they pulled away from the hug. "Your niece, she's a.. she's an amazing woman." 

They both looked over to Maggie, who was just watching them with raw love in her eyes. 

"I know," Elizabeth agreed, "Isn't she?" 

 

Alex drifted back to the bedroom a few moments after that.

Maggie and her Aunt deserved some alone time to catch up, to just talk. And they did, for about an hour, and as Alex threw some laundry into a basket from their room, and made up their bed, she listened to the laughs erupting from her girlfriend every few minutes. 

She didn't listen to their conversations, though, it wasn't her place. Instead, she calmly lounged onto the bed, book in hand, while the two chatted. 

"Al?" She heard Maggie call from the living room an hour or so later, "Come sit with us, babe." 

Alex dropped the book onto the bed, shyly moving into the living room where the two were sat across from each other. Cups of coffee were now on the table in front of them, and there was an extra mug next to Maggie's as well.

"Sorry," Alex started as she went to sit next to her girlfriend, who was patting the cushions next to her, "I didn't want to intrude."

"Oh darling, you wouldn't have been intruding." Liz reassured quickly, "Besides, I want to know all about the woman who Maggie never shuts up about."

"Auntie," Maggie warned, but there was still a comfortable smile on her face.

"What? I'm being honest," She picked up her mug, taking a sip of the coffee before placing it back down, "Every conversation, you come up. _Alex bought me this cute potted bonsai tree today, I'll send you a picture. Alex and I went out to dinner and Auntie, even though she was dressed in the casual clothes she wears everyday, she still looked so gorgeous."_ She copied her niece's voice as best she could, causing Maggie to gasp and Alex to laugh loudly. 

"Liz!" Maggie scolded. 

"Aw babe," Alex said lovingly, "Who's getting soft on who?" She teased, remembering the question from when they had only knew each other for some time.

_"You getting soft on me?" And Maggie's head tilted as she looked up at Alex, who quickly shook her head with a "Pfft, no." But she knew she was lying to herself. Because, how could she not be getting all soft on the detective with the deep dimples and sparkling eyes?_

"I don't sound like that," Maggie crossed her arms stubbornly, trying to hold back the laugh in her throat. 

Elizabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes, and Maggie didn't miss her mouthing _"She does,"_ over to Alex.

"Always stubborn, this girl," She reached for her bag, and Maggie knew what was coming.

"Liz, don't you dare-"

"Alex, has Maggie ever showed you pictures of her as a child?" Her aunt cut her off, pulling her old beaten up wallet from her bag. 

Alex gasped and Alex leaned forward, resting her elbows onto her knees as she waited to see her girlfriend as a child. Alex didn't push, didn't push Maggie to bring up old childhood pictures of her with her family, because she knew it was a sore spot. And as much as she wanted to have communication and trust in this relationship, she understood Maggie's boundaries. Understood that her family wasn't in her life much anymore, understood that it was traumatizing for her.

But this was her aunt. Her aunt who raised her, who helped Maggie through a traumatizing time in her life, so she knew that she wouldn't bring any of that up. She wanted Maggie to be comfortable, she'd respect that. And Alex respected her for it, and was also way too excited to see Maggie as a baby.

"Here's one, when she stayed with my friend and I for a vacation. She was six at the time," Liz handed Alex the photo, ripped around the edges and slightly faded from being old. 

The photo was of a small girl, floaties pushed up on her arms to help her swim, standing in front of a huge pool with her hands on her hips. She was looking up at the camera with a huge smile, a few teeth missing, in a pink frilly bathing suit. Her hair was tied up in two braided pigtails, and she was very tiny. Alex couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her lips, so much that her eyes began to crinkle.

"Maggie, you're so cute!" Alex bumped shoulders with her girlfriend, who just groaned quietly and bit back the smile she was hiding.

There were a few more from the vacation other than that one. One of young Maggie in a dress that looked way too long for her, one of Maggie and Elizabeth hugging tightly onto each other, each with a flower tucked behind their ear. All in which Alex smiled and Alex teased, pointing out the smaller dimples on Maggie. 

"And this one was a few months after she'd started staying with me," Elizabeth studied the picture for herself before holding it out, a shaky breath slipping past her lips as she looked at the young woman in the photo. "It was after she'd gotten her drivers licence, she thought she failed it. But she came running back into the room I was waiting in, a huge smile on her face telling me she passed her road test."

This time, the photo was of teenage Maggie standing of what Alex presumed to be her aunt's car. She was holding up a sheet of paper, with a small card pinned to the corner and smiling brightly. The dimples she knew and loved were set in place, Maggie herself still looking very tiny in the picture. 

At first, Alex didn't say anything. Just looked at the picture carefully held in her hands, then up to Maggie. 

"Maggie," She started, knowing that she probably looked foolish being so thrown off by a picture, "You were so beautiful. You _are_ so beautiful," Her eyes fell back down to the picture before taking the others handed to her. 

Maggie dressed up for a close relatives wedding, which Alex couldn't take her eyes off of for a solid five minutes. Maggie dressed up in a costume, ironically as a cop, with a friend outside of her house and sticking their tongues out at the camera. Smaller pictures of Maggie as a baby, which she grabbed from Alex's hands, because she swears there was one picture of her in the bath with the bubbles up to her head in that pile.

Alex reached her hands to grab for it back, and Maggie tried holding it out of her reach as best she could. She eventually gave up, but pulled off her signature puppy eyes she'd picked up from Kara, and Maggie couldn't say no. She dropped the pictures back into her lap and the agent quickly sifted through each picture, stopping at certain ones with nothing but love in her eyes. 

"Oh my gosh!" Alex said as she held up a certain photo, and Maggie buried her face in her hands. "Mags, I can barely even see you through all of those bubbles!" She laughed at the picture, so much that her head tilted back and she was nearly out of breath when she calmed.

"Keep it," Liz smiled widely at the pair, but Alex quickly shook her head.

"No, Miss Sawyer, I- I couldn't," She started handing the picture back, but Elizabeth swatted her away.

"Please, take it. I have plenty photos of her, and you really like that one," She reassured the woman, who slowly took the picture back and set it on the small table next to her, "And call me Liz, darling. Miss Sawyer makes me sound old,"

"You are old," Maggie interrupted, loving to tease her aunt about her age.

"Thank you, Liz." Alex said, "It means a lot,"

"Then you should take these as well," Liz held out two pictures Alex had not seen yet.

The first was of Maggie sitting on a couch next to a girl, her legs tucked under her and her arms slung around her shoulders in a side hug. Maggie had a huge smile on her face, and the girl sitting next to her did too. She was looking up at Maggie in the most admiring way, and Alex felt stupid that a twinge of jealousy struck through her.

"My first girlfriend," Maggie leaned against Alex's side, looking down at the picture, "Kate Kane. She asked me out, I wasn't gonna go, but Elizabeth said it would be good for me." 

"You guys look so happy," Alex said honestly, holding onto the picture tightly. 

"We were," Maggie replied, because they were.

Kate was supportive of Maggie, and even if she didn't know she was booted from the house she grew up in as a baby, she didn't push. She was her first real girlfriend, they loved each other. But it wasn't working for them, after a good year of dating they started fighting more, started fights over something so small just so they could yell and scream at each other. So they broke it off, and it hurt of course, but Maggie was strong and Liz was there. 

"We were, but now I'm happy with someone else." Maggie knew Alex felt somewhat jealous, but she covered it with a polite smile. "I'm happy with _you_ , Alex. I only want to be happy with you. And trust me, I've been with more women after Kate. But they were a one night thing, a one time thing, until you. You're different, Al, you mean so much more to me than those one night stands. Hell, you mean more to me than Kate. I love you, I'm in love with you, Alex."

She brought a hand to tilt Alex's head up, pressing a soft kiss against her girlfriend's lips. A kiss that promised whispers of love and a long night of showing just how much she cares about the agent.

"I love you too, Maggie," Alex whispered, her forehead leaning against Maggie's. They stayed like that for a moment, before pulling back. 

"You two.. that's real love," Her aunt was on the verge of tears, moving from the couch to come and wrap Alex in a hug. "Thank you for making her so happy, Alex. I've never seen her this.. this at _home_." 

Alex's own eyes brimmed with tears, returning the hug and accepting the kiss on the cheek once she pulled back.

"And you," She crouched down in front of Maggie, reaching to rest a hand on her cheek and swipe the tears that were falling down her face away. "I am so glad you've finally found the love you deserve. You have no idea how much you deserve this, how much you deserve to be surrounded with love. And this woman, Alex, she's in love with you. You two are amazing for each other, my sweetheart." 

They hugged for a while, Maggie's sobs hidden in her aunt's hair as she held her niece, reminded of the nights she had held her due to a breakdown. Her whole body shook and by the time she was done, Maggie's eyes were red and her cheeks were red, and both Alex and Liz felt their hearts burst with the love that they shared for this gorgeous woman.

"Well, I should get going back to my hotel." Liz finally said after they'd all calmed down, "Unless, of course, Alex wants to hear some embarrassing stories about-"

"No! No, no we're good, really." Maggie said quickly, stopping her aunt short. But she spoke over her, and continued on. 

"Like the time she'd been staying with me as a child for vacation, she was about eight or nine, we'd gone to a boardwalk to go shopping," Liz started, and Maggie's eyes went wide and she felt her face hear up very quickly.

"Don't even _think_ about finishing this story," Maggie started, and was quickly shushed by Alex who was listening curiously. 

"I'd give her ten dollars to pay for something she'd wanted to buy, and she demanded I let her buy it herself. So as we were waiting in line, a young girl in front of us turned around and introduced herself to Maggie. I'm not quite sure what they were saying, but the conversation had her smiling the _entire_ time."

"Why do you both hate me," Maggie groaned as she rubbed her face with her hands.

"Stop being so dramatic, Margaret." Liz smiled, knowing Maggie hated her full name. Alex laughed when she heard that, but it was out of love, and Maggie knew that. 

"Anyway, right before the girl in front of us was about to pay with her mother, Maggie held out the ten dollars to her and said, and I quote, "Here you go, buy yourself something nice."" 

Alex burst out in laughter, and Maggie continue to groan as loudly as she could. 

But she was actually happy, very happy, that the two women she loved most were getting along. Even if they were bonding over Maggie's _"please don't ever talk about these stories ever again"_ moments throughout her childhood.

She was happy that Liz had given Alex the three pictures to keep of Maggie, even though Maggie would try her hardest to hide them from her girlfriend later, and she was just so, genuinely happy.

Because this was what family was. _This_ was her family.

And when Alex told Maggie, "We so need to have your aunt over for Thanksgiving this year," Her aunt clapped happily and said yes, even though it was months and months away.

And although Maggie shot daggers at Alex for even bringing that up, knowing Liz would come with more stories and even more photos, Alex laughed loudly and Maggie's heart began beating very fast.

She was so in love, so at home, surrounded by people who really loved her.

_This is her family._

**Author's Note:**

> \- tumblr: chyleighr


End file.
